


你是什么垃圾

by Zanrezry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanrezry/pseuds/Zanrezry
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	你是什么垃圾

被垃圾分类刷屏后的瞬时脑洞  
本文垃圾分类标准是上海的四类，bug很多，因为垃圾分类还没到我这里（能狗一天是一天）  
有车  
————————  
对不起，我生病了，得了拖延症，所以更文慢 zanrezry  
————————  
早六点半，艾伦顶着一头乱发，叼起一袋牛奶，甩上书包冲出家门。  
“艾伦——把垃圾扔啦——”卡露拉魔音穿耳，艾伦反射性地回头跨步，弯腰把门口扎好的垃圾袋提起来，噔噔噔地跑下楼去。  
楼下垃圾桶黑绿两色，艾伦用小拇指掀开盖子，另一手提着垃圾袋置于上方任其自由下落，紧接着喉头咕咚几声，一仰脖子把牛奶袋子抛进去，桶盖子嘭地扣合。艾伦掏出手机小跑着扬长而去，看不见桶里面儿一倘白点子。  
在小区门口扫了辆车，正好赶上等信号，艾伦坐车上两腿一叉支地，脚尖脚跟与地面无缝贴合，腿长没办法。趁着此时艾伦举着手机照头发，一手在上面扒拉来扒拉去，今儿个礼拜五，正常松懈，昨晚打游戏后洗了澡没吹头发，早上乱出了锡纸烫的美感。对个儿的车道驶来一辆货车，上面码着摞在一起的四色垃圾桶，后面紧跟着一辆黑色奥迪， 车身乌黑锃亮，没有浮灰，经过艾伦时能照出他的样子。艾伦这才想起来，马上就要垃圾分类了，乖乖，玩真的啊。  
趁着日子还没到，艾伦的邋遢日子变本加厉，小吃零食点了一堆，卡露拉都要看不下去了。  
“三笠不在，你就这乱七八糟的样子，把屋子收拾了扔垃圾去。”  
艾伦拉长了音反驳：“我没有——”  
“还说没有，”卡露拉过来扯他耳朵，“我看到时候家里的垃圾全让你管正好！”  
“为什么让我管啊？”  
“你垃圾多呗。三笠学校那边早就分类了，回家也不用操心，你会么？让女生给你收拾还叫男子汉吗？”  
这话撂下准行，艾伦倔脾气立马上来了，“我管就我管呗，我还分不明白了？”  
“那就看你的了。”卡露拉转身继续掌勺去了。  
艾伦恼火地抓抓脑袋，忘了手上全是薯片的蘸料，惊得他“操”了一声，跑去浴室冲澡。  
能狗一天是一天，反正日子没到，艾伦依旧提着什锦似的垃圾袋扔垃圾，摇摇晃晃地骑车上学。但是突然觉得不对味儿，他怎么天天看见同一辆奥迪呢。那奥迪每天在早上出现，每次都和艾伦错身经过，艾伦向里看只能从防窥玻璃上看见自己皱着眉头的样子。  
不会是谁觊觎我的颜吧。艾伦臭不要脸地想，接着潇洒地扔垃圾扫车上学。  
礼拜一，艾伦迷迷糊糊过日常，拎着垃圾下楼去，猛然发现楼下垃圾桶不见了，手提垃圾步行几米，他在小区一处显眼之地发现了个小棚亭，底下赫然四个颜色各异的垃圾桶。他看看日期，今天就成了 “那一天”。  
和网上不一样，棚里坐着的不是阿姨也就没有“阿姨我门儿清”，一个黑头发帅哥正翘着腿看手机。艾伦想，这样的门清不清。艾伦提着垃圾袋往前走，一路走到他跟前他都没抬头，一点“迎接”他的意思都没有。可能看得不严。在艾伦想得过且过，扔下就跑之际——那帅哥抬起头先看看他的垃圾袋，接着拧起细眉看看他，说道：“你是什么垃圾？”  
“什么”重读。  
那语气如同打架前奏，艾伦差点骂回去，难得忍了下来，心平气和低头哈腰地解释没分类。那帅哥眉头照拧，抓了几个垃圾袋丢在旁边，让他分类去。嗬，这态度。艾伦背好书包，蹲在一边翻垃圾，麻蛋，他什么时候混成这个熊样了。至于分类，他从来分不清猪能不能吃能不能死，干湿分开，依旧是两堆干湿垃圾混合物。艾伦无可奈何地去看那帅哥，发现他也正居高临下地看着自己。从这角度刚刚好能看到整个面部熬人的轮廓，那俩嘴唇的曲线，那鼻尖的线条，这就是漫画里出来的。  
长得真帅啊。艾伦满脑子胡思乱想，干点儿别的不好，非要来看垃圾桶。  
“这个怎么分？”艾伦问。  
“你没有手机啊。”那帅哥答。  
“大哥！”艾伦哭丧着脸，“我要不赶趟了！”  
“你怪我？”  
“没有，就帮个忙呗。”  
“别过来！”艾伦往那边蹭的时候，那帅哥指着他喊道，“你离我远点儿。”  
艾伦一看这可能是个突破口，但是没想到突出去还不如待在里头好受，他一进到帅哥身周一米的范围内并且极速靠近强制寻求帮助时——被帅哥薅住了衣服倏然一拽，整个人哈下腰接着又被薅住头发。那帅哥站起来拽着他往垃圾那边走，艾伦没成想这帅哥身高是硬伤，他一米八多的个儿弯得像根狗尾巴草。背上的书包直往脖子脑袋那边滑，艾伦一叠声的“诶诶诶诶诶诶”终于让帅哥回了一下头，在书包砸在他手上之前松了手。书包终于坠了下去，把艾伦勒得往前一扑，从帅哥背后撞去。  
书包从他头顶翻了过去，坠到身下，惯力让他的脸往前一送，他急忙抓东西保持平衡。霎时间面部陷进热乎乎且柔软的部位，一只手也掐住了紧实富有弹性的地方。他听见头顶传来一声“咝——操”，慌乱之中还没有搞清状况，抬起点腰，才发现他的脸贴的是人家的屁股，手呢，还掐着人家的大腿，他手大，几根手指头都掐进了双腿之间。  
艾伦什么时候遇到过脸贴热屁股的局面，整个人都懵逼了，内分泌系统没懵逼，红色蹭一下子窜到耳朵根儿。那帅哥抓着他把他搡开，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，不知道是不是他的错觉，他好像看到那帅哥的眼圈儿有点儿泛红。  
“内……内个，对不起啊……我不是故意的……”艾伦支支吾吾地道歉，但是帅哥压根儿没听，现在一指垃圾，艾伦立马去分。就在这时来了个小姐姐，穿着商务裙套装，咔咔地踩着高跟鞋过来了，也是得适当重新分类。那帅哥让她去小亭子底下拿手套，并且问一句答一句。艾伦回头刚要问“为啥啊？？？？？”就发现他站在桶的斜后方，一只手半蜷着缓缓移到大腿后面，手指尖儿在腿间忽而出现，他在揉被艾伦掐过的地方，细长的眉眼一垂，别提有多委屈了。艾伦愧疚难当地低下头，心里给自己开脱，是他先抓我的，却还是老老实实地竖着耳朵偷师。幸运的是那小姐姐大概和他饮食喜好差不多，垃圾分得也差不多，艾伦充分发挥了学习精神，把垃圾分好。  
艾伦蹲着洗手，把手搓红了才完事，一看时间，完犊子了，他抓起书包往外面赶，路上车水马龙，是早高峰的开端，艾伦站在路边打车，迟迟不见一辆。这时候那辆奥迪停他跟前了，车窗降下来，露出帅哥的脸，艾伦惊了。  
帅哥歪歪头说：“上车，我送你。”

艾伦三番四次地想开口，却一直没有下定决心，那帅哥从后视镜瞄他一眼，问：“你要说什么？”  
艾伦兢兢战战地看了眼仪表盘，说：“你好像超速了。”  
“啊，仪表盘比实际速度小，没关系。”  
艾伦放松了一点儿，这帅哥也不是很难说话。  
“还疼吗？”艾伦瞄瞄身旁的两条腿，登时两颊发热，碰人家屁股这件事史无前例，他还干得如此过火，现在想想脑袋都要冒烟了。  
帅哥睁着俩个灰蓝色的眼珠子看他，突然把操作杆上的手放在他的大腿上微微收握，“试试？”  
“额，如果你想的话。”艾伦低头看着他的手，被碰的地方痒酥酥的，两根细瘦的手指头在他的腿上格外的痒，他差点笑出来。  
“我没兴趣，”他把手收回去，“有这闲工夫还不如背背垃圾分类。”  
艾伦刚要说话，帅哥说：“到了。”  
“谢谢，我叫艾伦耶格尔。”  
“利威尔阿克曼。”  
和一个管垃圾分类的混熟肯定有好处，艾伦脚步欢脱地跑进教室，班主任也到了，看见艾伦说：“你今天值日。”  
艾伦绝望地任由书包滑落在地，垃圾分类是没完了。

利威尔等红灯的空档儿，再次把手伸到腿间搓腿，同时嘴里念念有词，“我操他娘的小兔崽子，疼死我了。”  
一股冲劲儿加上握力，皮和肉都要被掐开了，利威尔本来就不耐疼，多亏眼睛紧，不然差点儿飙泪。搓了半天还是隐隐作痛，可能被掐出印子了，利威尔委屈坏了，心里盘算着到时候折腾死那个瘪犊子。叫什么来着？艾伦耶格尔。  
艾伦本以为混个门儿清的能轻松不少，却发现第二天见了利威尔依旧被损得满脸孙子样，这也不对那也不对，还得撅着屁股分来分去。利威尔骂他不长记性，艾伦蹲在地上骂这方法有问题。  
在家艾伦也不敢发问，谁在家信誓旦旦不思其反地说管垃圾的？卡露拉指派的垃圾让他管就算了，格里沙的奇奇怪怪的东西也得他扔，那形容词一串一串的垃圾他是真的不知道猪能不能吃啊。  
艾伦蹲在地上吐槽，利威尔蹲在他一米五以外的地方托着下巴说：“你吃吃试试呗。”  
艾伦木然地看着他，面无表情地拿果壳扔他，利威尔敏捷地跳开，接着大跨步地走过来揍他，艾伦嗷嗷叫的时候知道了利威尔有洁癖。  
为了分垃圾不迟到，艾伦提前二十分钟就得下楼，有天带着早餐下来，还邀请利威尔一起吃，利威尔指着垃圾桶说：“你在这儿吃？”  
艾伦兴致勃勃鼓来鼓去的腮帮子停了，作势要呕，利威尔说：“湿垃圾。”  
最后两人坐在亭子后面啃玉米，对卡露拉选的小玉米赞叹连连。嫩玉米又甜又糯，啃完之后嘴边都要粘上乳白嫩黄的胚乳。艾伦小心地把他们抹下来塞进嘴里。  
利威尔：“你就不能擦个嘴？”  
艾伦：“那不又多一样垃圾。”  
利威尔递给他一张纸巾让他擦嘴，同时承诺：“我扔。”  
艾伦接过来在嘴上蹭了几下，刚要递回去，想起来利威尔还有洁癖呢，最后还是他扔垃圾。艾伦洗完手后抱怨：“你故意的！”利威尔轻轻一笑，艾伦的一腔不满又憋回去了。  
男性之间的感情培养起来迅速异常，混熟只需要几句话或者一顿饭，现在艾伦见了利威尔都不觉得垃圾分类是件膈应人的事了。他去拿手套的时候利威尔正在刷朋友圈一样的东西，是个APP的动态广场，艾伦凑过去看了几眼，看出来哪里不对劲了。这上面都是男的，有的模样一看就是取向小众。艾伦眼睛睁得溜圆看利威尔。利威尔好似早就预料到，只把手指竖在嘴前，无声地嘘。结果艾伦结结巴巴地说了利威尔意料之外的话：“我那天不是想占你便宜。”  
利威尔：“我知道啊。”  
艾伦：“嗯！”  
利威尔：……？  
利威尔一直都没搞明白艾伦那颗清奇的脑袋是怎么想的。  
一个礼拜的值日和倒垃圾挨骂体验令艾伦的分类水平突飞猛进，他已经可以很好地分出来猪能不能吃会不会死以及卖了能不能买猪了。但他还是照常乱七八糟地乱分一气然后等着利威尔发飙。  
而今天利威尔格外安静，他戴着口罩和手套检查，看了几眼混在一起的垃圾后，将袋子系上。艾伦站在一边没说话，奇怪利威尔今天的反常现象，常挂嘴边的损话久久没有动静，艾伦瞧见他的脸色，就觉得不对劲。  
利威尔缓缓摘下口罩，面色阴郁。艾伦不及说话，只见利威尔突然把袋子抡在地上，袋子扭曲的状态和巨响反应出他的怒火。利威尔指着他大骂：“你他妈把脑袋当屁用的？里面装的是屎吗！天天分次次分还他妈分不明白，你乐意在这儿分我他妈还不乐意管呢！这点逼玩意还记不住？你是猪吗？”  
再好的脾气都禁不住这个骂法，何况艾伦根本不是能管住脾气的人，他因利威尔的话伤心，伤心又一下转换成不被理解和辱骂的怒火，他以同样大的声音吼回去：“分个几把分，我他妈乐意分？你管不管干我屁事？不愿意管别他妈管！”  
艾伦不等利威尔吱声，丢下垃圾转身就走，利威尔在后面低声说：“这罚款。”  
艾伦高声说：“15栋三单元六楼一，月末一起给你。”他本不想回头，却在走出小区的拐角处向后瞥去，利威尔弯下腰捡起那袋垃圾，缓缓地向小亭走。  
当晚艾伦坐在落地窗前拿着笔，最终还是拨出了三笠的电话，接通后举到耳边，他说：“姐，咱研究下垃圾分类呗……唉，没事儿，就研究研究呗……管垃圾的阿姨可好了没为难我，我这不是不想麻烦人家吗……”  
垃圾的种类就像鸡零狗碎的韦恩图，难免有种类重叠的，艾伦将他们列了个遍，又仔细地查清楚记好，反复背会了，他又提前把明天要扔的分好，最后仰躺在床上发呆。闹心，他今天有点睡不着觉。  
第二天艾伦将它们分门别类地扔进垃圾桶，它们一点错误都没有。艾伦的神情抑抑，挺大的眼睛耷拉着，睫毛盖了一片灰影，嘴唇不笑带着锋利的棱角，现在怎么看都像是挑衅。利威尔都当没看见，随后低头看手机，俩个人没有交流，连空气都要凝固了。  
一天挨过去，艾伦坐沙发上卖呆，电视开着就像个摆设。他兀自寻思，这闹得属实不太好，但人家说的不管也不知道是不是气话，这方面艾伦一直直肠子，把自己拧得直抓狂。卡露拉见了他那模样，先夸他几句让他管垃圾省心，话头一转又问他：“怎么了？”  
艾伦抱着背枕望天，声音嗡嗡的：“没事。”  
“你又跟谁吵起来了？你又打架了？”  
“妈——”艾伦看向卡露拉，语气不满，心想自个儿在妈眼里都是什么形象，但这表情说明说中了。  
“行，这事我可不管，你自己解决。”  
“等会儿，妈，”艾伦合计合计，还是勉勉强强决定了，“明早是不是吃春卷。”  
“那个……那天那事……我……啊啊啊，不行，sorry啊……啊……不行……”艾伦一路下楼，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，盘算着怎么缓解一下俩人的尴尬局面，对骂这种事儿真他妈绝了。他已经靠近了亭子，却没措好词，头皮一硬只得想起什么说什么。  
“利……”艾伦看清亭子里的人时愣住了，一个阿姨穿着督察短袖站在那儿，看见了他问道：“小伙子，你什么垃圾？”  
艾伦把分完的垃圾丢好，手勾着书包和那阿姨攀谈，“阿姨，之前在这儿的人呢？”  
“你说利威尔啊，他不是干这个的啊，他是（一大堆不知道什么玩意儿名）卫生督察队的，也不知道为啥要在这儿待几天，可能上面儿要视察……”  
艾伦听明白了，利威尔现在走了，原来也没有必要呆在这儿。他把卡露拉帮他做的春卷递给阿姨，说是被督察的照顾了这么长时间的谢礼，阿姨说诶呀应该做的啊。  
一连几天，他规规矩矩地分类，面对传说中货真价实的热心阿姨，也发现照他原来那样，罚款早就数字飙升了，结果记录上是分类良好，差点都成了模范家庭。艾伦心里五味杂陈，一直记着最后见利威尔的时候他们谁也没说话。利威尔暗自帮了他那么多，他给他留下的却是没来得及道歉的脏话。他还是得找他。  
“阿姨，您有那个什么玩意儿一堆名儿的队的地址没有 ……啊好，我记一下嗷……”艾伦低头在备忘录里输入地址，抬头道谢的时候看见远处利威尔坐在车里和负责人说话，他匆匆忙忙跑过去，利威尔那边却已经交谈完毕，松了刹车要离开。艾伦撒腿狂奔，叫利威尔的名字，那辆奥迪却照旧往外开。幸好出门处有减速拦道，他冲到车前，两手按上车的引擎盖。  
利威尔降下窗户吼道：“你不要命啊。”  
艾伦扶着车门框过来掏出手机说：“留个号码呗，我想请你吃饭。”  
利威尔不动声色：“干什么？”  
“赔礼道歉呗。”  
艾伦等利威尔输完了号码，又复制到微信的搜索里，这期间利威尔已经开车走了，他点击添加到通讯录，不一会儿就通过了。  
利威尔的朋友圈极其空旷，当然不是表面意义上的空旷——垃圾分类工作在他的主页刷屏，而他私生活的动态寥寥可数。利威尔是典型的活在别人自拍里的人，没有分享，没有晒图，他的照片永远是塞了其他人的，而且拍摄人还不是他，估计是从聊天记录里档出来的。艾伦根本就看不出来他喜欢什么？哦~垃圾分类。  
反观艾伦，里面就是一个高中大男生该有的样儿了，参与的买鞋抽签，一群人拉帮结伙的出玩照片，挥霍帅脸随时举起手机就能完成的自拍。他的脾气和喜好都能摸出来了。艾伦再次想得脑瓜子疼，想要不再请利威尔看场电影，就怕他有男朋友，唉——

现在利威尔就坐在车站候车棚下面的长椅上，仰视着艾伦，同时送给他一个疑惑的眼神。艾伦总算吱声了，他问：“你有对象没有？”  
“问这个干嘛？”利威尔灰黑色的细眉高高扬起。  
“我怕你对象生气呗。”  
“你想得到挺全，”利威尔都要被逗乐了，摇了摇头之后回答，“没有。”  
“啊，那太好了，”艾伦双手合拢，发出了短促轻微的掌声，“那我就不用担心哪天被你男朋友因为骂你的事儿挨揍了。”  
他又把两手张开，像敞开了怀抱，目光诚恳，语言肉麻：“对不起。”  
“没关系，”利威尔说，“但是我不是会让男朋友替我出气的，我一般会亲自动手——如果你屡教不改的话。我骂你管用吗？”  
艾伦知道利威尔说的是第二天他好好分垃圾的事儿，“前几天是好用的，那一天是不管用的，在那之前，我已经会了。”  
“什么？”利威尔第二次扬起他的眉毛。  
“没什么，”艾伦转移话题，“我们去吃什么？”  
“早饭？”  
上午九点，商场才开门，里面的人稀稀拉拉，两个人出门都吃了早饭，在这里无所事事地逛，打电玩，跳舞，泡livehouse，流程宛如约会。利威尔把吸管拔出来，插到艾伦的杯子里尝他的口味，同时落落大方地刷动态。这里人口集中，gay多是常态，利威尔登录了就立马有人搭讪。艾伦咬着吸管看利威尔对他们视而不见，有个别大V搭茬利威尔都不理。  
“你不看看？那个看起来挺帅。”艾伦伸出手指头遥遥地指了一下他的屏幕。  
“是吗？直男也能这么说别人帅？”  
艾伦咬着吸管漫不经心地说：“能啊，我就觉得你很帅。”  
利威尔的眉毛扬起来几次已经记不清，这次连嘴角都要扬起来了。艾伦没有奉承，利威尔确实帅出一种标准，他的帅不是明眸皓齿的帅，而是深沉幽邃的帅。利威尔颇具魅力，并且难以言喻，他的个头很难和阳刚挂上钩，可身体全部却丝毫不阴郁女气，他的阅历为他的成熟铺陈，本性却为他的骄傲插旗。  
“那你觉得，你帅还是我帅？”  
艾伦笑了，露出一倘白牙，托眼睛大的福，眸光灿灿，又遭眼睛大的罪，笑得太用力，差点笑出来褶子。  
“当然我帅了。”  
利威尔笑得特别浅，像水面上的縠纹，清风拨柳似的，艾伦也看着他笑，这笑像揪住了一颗小太阳，明晃晃不设防。  
艾伦看着利威尔，慢慢敛住笑容，眼睛亮晶晶的，他说：“要是我妈在家就好了。”  
“？”利威尔衔住吸管盯着他，瞳仁的两抹灰蓝色也亮晶晶的。  
“我就可以让我妈帮我做春卷了，唉，那天你没吃到太可惜了，春卷是我妈的拿手好菜。 ”  
“哪天？”  
“你不在的第一天，天呐！那天的春卷绝了，好吃死了！”艾伦一脸替利威尔遗憾。  
艾伦把利威尔给说得心直痒痒，格外想吃春卷，于是俩人跑去吃春卷。艾伦的长进还是能看出来的，一路上饮料小吃不少，垃圾竟然扔得头头是道，还顺道帮旁边的小姑娘扔了垃圾，顺便被夸了一波有这样的男朋友得多带劲儿。艾伦回头朝他笑，利威尔一脸揶揄。  
啃完春饼，俩个人又去看电影，艾伦从服务台接过套餐，把爆米花角薯和哈根达斯递到利威尔手里，自己一手掐了两杯可乐，另一手捏着票和眼镜。利威尔伸手帮他拿可乐，艾伦抬起胳膊挡了一下，说：“你别拿，冰可乐拔手。”  
利威尔抬头看他一眼，艾伦挑起下巴示意他走前面。  
这场看的是喜剧，艾伦咯咯乐了一会儿接着又嚼爆米花，往复如此没完没了。他自己笑也就算了，有时候笑到喘不过来气，还要挨在利威尔身边歇一会儿，更过分的是偶尔能笑到把头埋在利威尔身上。  
利威尔翻白眼没有作用，因为艾伦的的确确是在认真看电影，两眼不离屏幕，永远跟着全场的节奏开始笑，偶尔也是带节奏的先锋手。相比之下，利威尔就很憋屈，他不是笑点高，而是清奇，而且他觉得好玩还不一定能笑出来。况且艾伦这么大个帅哥老往他身上偎，难免有点心猿意马，但是看人家那干干净净特别透亮单纯的小眼神，利威尔也不好瞎想，只能生忍硬挨。看了电影就算挨了过去，两个人又去逛街，准确来说是艾伦去抽鞋，利威尔也参与一下，兴许还能抽到。  
等到晚饭艾伦给利威尔剥壳的时候，利威尔是真信了艾伦会垃圾分类了。鸭肠凤爪小龙虾，猪肚兔脑跳水蛙，味重油大，唯有中间的白占边威士忌独秀，是艾伦从体验店买来的。利威尔给自己倒酒，艾伦在对面剥虾，没戴手套，嫌生产垃圾麻烦已经成了习惯。  
菜吃了一半酒就已经被利威尔喝了小半瓶，微醺的状态会让人散漫，利威尔托着腮拿着筷子慢吞吞地往嘴里喂。对面没喝酒的未成年人就活跃很多了，嘴巴鼓雍鼓雍地嚼着，手机在手里玩着，也不知道在摆弄什么，极其认真。  
“诶，利威尔，”艾伦眼睛盯着屏幕说话，“这是你不？”  
利威尔掀起眼皮看，艾伦的手机上是那个男同APP的他的主页。  
“是啊。”  
艾伦咯咯笑了两声说：“我就猜到了，我一看一米六就觉得是你，哈哈哈哈。”  
利威尔在桌子底下踢他，俩人用腿打架。  
艾伦被利威尔别得嗷嗷叫着求饶，急忙转移话题，“你多大岁数啊？”  
“虚岁32。”  
艾伦：“我操，我把你当哥，结果你告诉我你是我叔？”  
利威尔一个耳刮子送过去，“我很老？”  
“你不老你不老，”艾伦忙不迭应道，“你比我还年轻好几岁。”  
利威尔又送给他一记耳光，一点儿都不疼，才怪呢，艾伦急忙把他手捉住了，说：“咱俩唠一下呗，你为啥管我分垃圾，还不罚我款啊？”  
利威尔轻轻把手抽出来，撑住下巴。  
“我之前看你扔垃圾的逼样就觉得你分类肯定不靠谱，就寻思帮帮这小子，谁知道呢，到后来好心被当成驴肝肺。”  
他单薄的眼皮垂着，散了两扇睫毛，艾伦差点就要去数数它们。  
“那，吕洞宾，你为啥要帮我啊？”  
利威尔看着他，挑起下巴，眉眼露出一丝醉态，他开始松懈，“看脸呗，第一天就记住了。”  
艾伦张开手，五指指尖相抵挡在面前，透过手指的缝隙可以看到他弯起的眼睛和翘起的嘴角，他这样笑很迷人。  
“那我要问问你，你为啥故意不好好分垃圾。”  
诶呀，被发现了。  
“因为你故意生气的时候挺好玩的。”  
直男大实话。  
“操，”利威尔又笑了一下，“你有病吧。”  
艾伦继续说：“而且，你有时候就像我妈似的，嘴上说不帮我，结果第二天还是帮我准备了春卷，你嘴上说不管，最后还是管了。……谢谢。”  
“不客气，儿子。”利威尔平静地说。  
“我靠！”艾伦笑着假装抓狂，又开始剥虾，剥了几个之后抬头问他，“还吃吗？”  
利威尔没说话，而是维持着刚才平静微醺的表情看着他，瞳中的灰蓝色被灯光点亮，形成小小的漩涡。  
“你想做我男朋友吗？”利威尔平淡无奇地问。  
艾伦吮着手指看向他，又笑了，“你是想让我做你男朋友吗？”  
利威尔的眉头拧了三分，看起来有点生气，“那你一直撩个屁啊。”  
“我没撩你啊。”艾伦纳闷了。  
“啊？”剩下的七分也被利威尔拧严实了，不怪利威尔误解，而是艾伦太奇葩，每当利威尔误以为艾伦在撩他的时候，艾伦都是毫无非分之想的。  
“我只想试试。”  
“试什么？”  
艾伦用湿巾和餐纸仔仔细细地擦手，正儿八经地说话：“我就是想试试我是不是喜欢男的，我喜不喜欢你。”  
“结果呢。”  
“结果，”艾伦给他一个青涩的微笑，“好像就是那样的，我好像喜欢你。”  
艾伦的手缓慢地在桌子上移动，直到触到利威尔的他才停止，他的手缓缓下落，直至掌心覆盖住利威尔的手背，并且手指轻轻合拢弯曲握住他的。利威尔做出了回应，他的腿伸到艾伦的腿间，他们的脚踝彼此贴合。  
利威尔的声线低沉平稳，他说：“要不要去我家。”  
他们在门口就开始接吻，踢翻了摆在玄关上的拖鞋。利威尔摸着艾伦干燥蓬松的短发，应付着年轻人急切毛躁的舌头。艾伦的吻势头强劲，鼻息吹在利威尔本就微热的脸颊，他的手顺着利威尔的背下滑，徘徊在腰臀的交界不敢逾越。利威尔咬住他的下唇，捉住他的一只手扣在自己的臀上，几根细长的手指头立马陷进去揉搓流连。  
他们气喘吁吁地分开，汗流了一小抔，他们帮对方拽下上衣，解开裤子的纽扣。利威尔酒意消退，又变得沉稳，当然只是表面。他们紧贴的胸膛内的心脏有力快速地跳动，如鼓如雷。  
“卧室在那边，等我一下。”利威尔的手抚过艾伦的脸，顺着他的锁骨摸到胸口，又沿着他的腹肌线条描摹，最后他踮起脚吻了艾伦的嘴角，艾伦低头追下去衔了一下他薄软的上唇。他们嘴唇内的黏膜恋恋不舍地粘连了片刻，露出里面的鲜红色。  
艾伦摸黑进到了利威尔的卧室，里面装潢简练，家具绝大部分是白色的，月光下泛着柔和的光泽。浴室里的光线照进来，他听见淅淅沥沥的水声。他坐在床上，感到无比紧张，甚至说是手足无措。他正在走进一个人的生活。他躺在床上。  
利威尔赤裸着从浴室里走出来，艾伦双腿一荡坐了起来，岔开腿张开双手放利威尔进来。利威尔捧着他的脸同他接吻，嘴唇上有潮湿的香气，身上也同样有着发酵般的暖意。  
“你做过爱吗？”利威尔轻声问。  
“没有。”艾伦在朦胧的黑夜背景色里和他对视，说话时触到对方的嘴。  
“玩过指交吗？和别人，自己呢？”利威尔按住他的肩让他躺平在床上。  
“……没有。”艾伦看向利威尔的肩颈，利威尔缓缓地爬上来，肌肉逐块儿苏醒，隆起有力的弧度。艾伦以为他会很瘦，现在才发现他全身的肌肉结实漂亮——肌肉是与衰老抗衡唯一武器，难怪他看起来也如此年轻。他的胸肌饱满厚实，未用力时稍稍下垂，乳头是这片肌肉的最低点，像是溶洞里钟乳石上的一颗水珠。  
“真可惜，”利威尔把艾伦的手放在自己的腿间，让他向里摸。  
“你真的什么都不会？”利威尔再次发问。  
“学了一点，在刚才，”艾伦抚慰利威尔耻毛以下的阴茎，同时被利威尔握住自己的，他深吸一口气，声音有点颤抖，“我在公众号里开了会员看男同的小黄漫——咝——”利威尔抠了一下他的龟环，“还没看到上床，你就回来了——”  
利威尔朦朦胧胧地笑，身体缓缓地压低，他的乳头，紧接着是整个胸脯贴上艾伦，别在耳后的头发倏然滑落，刮过艾伦的脸庞，激起一阵痒意。他们的阴茎相蹭，包裹在两只手里，呼吸交错着，温度在两人的脸间攀升，有种在汗蒸中的窒息感，他们极其兴奋，在强烈的刺激中接吻，任由津液顺着嘴角和脖子往外淌，很快艾伦的脖腔儿水湿一片。他们已经完全勃起了，硬邦邦地挨在一次，连血脉跳动的节奏都能感知到。他们随即交换了位置。  
利威尔仰躺着困在艾伦的双臂间，黑发散在白色的床单上，色调分明，摄人心魄的美感吸引艾伦一次次地垂颈吻他。利威尔的手绕过艾伦的背放在他的臀上，将一根手指塞到他的臀肉中，艾伦照做，手指被紧致的肉感包围。  
“男人都该试试指交，”利威尔喘着气说，一手握着艾伦的手腕控制他向里伸去，另一只手从艾伦的臀缝中拔出来摸着他紧实年轻的腰腹，“这样就会发现一些实质性的根本的东西。”  
艾伦摸到了那个穴口，那儿的褶皱丰富，摸起来格外水润湿滑。利威尔缓缓地闭上眼睛，轻轻抬起下颏，将后脑陷入柔软的床垫，他在极力地放松身体，同时喃喃道：“当被进入的时候，就会发现自己的情感范围突然扩大，可以有更丰富的感受。”  
他的手指尖撑开了那个穴口，因为刚刚被开拓过，此刻并不是特别狭窄，他缓缓地伸进手指，同时密切观察着利威尔的表情。利威尔眉毛轻蹙，纤长的睫毛间张开一小条缝隙，灰蓝色的光波流转，款款地注视着他。艾伦缓慢地伸进第二根手指，利威尔咬住了下唇，持久粗重的呼气来缓解紧绷的状态。艾伦小心地移动手指在甬道里摸索，轻柔地仿佛在对待玻璃工艺品，它们是那样的薄，像利威尔颤动的眼皮或者说往复收缩的肠壁，它们晶莹璀璨，像利威尔脸庞的汗水或者说渗出穴口的润滑剂。  
终于艾伦摸到了那里，富有弹性的凸起，那是一处奇妙的器官，他轻轻下压，利威尔应激性地立起双腿，又克制着放下，鼻腔里旋出了小小的哼声。在那一瞬间，艾伦以为自己掌控了他，接着又不确定了，也许他才是被利威尔掌控了。他的手不忍离开，在那里画旋抖动，贪婪地听着利威尔的每一声呻吟和短促的气音，利威尔的阴茎流出了很多前列腺液，将腿间打得湿哒哒的。这时候利威尔伸过来一只手，手里夹着一片安全套。艾伦抽出手指接了它，利威尔身子已经都软了。艾伦伏下身体，退到利威尔的腿间，从膝盖开始向上舔吻，直到到达腿根，第一次被艾伦掐住的地方，任是多么严重的掐痕，现在也找不到一丝痕迹，他唆起嘴唇吸出了一排红色的小点儿，又将头向下埋，一直埋到利威尔的臀瓣那里。这也是艾伦有史以来距离私密处最近的地方，他的呼吸打进去，利威尔的脚趾蜷缩，揪起了床单，艾伦第一次碰到这里的时候他就有点硬了，现在一碰更是变本加厉，惹得他涨得发痛。  
艾伦终于直起身子，进到利威尔的腿间，利威尔向他敞开自己，展露脆弱。艾伦知道这是利威尔在给他机会，这是在信任他，让他走到利威尔的心里。他进入的时候缓慢温柔，他怕弄疼了他。利威尔扶着他的肩膀鼓励他挺动，两条腿夹住他的腰，舒服得想痉挛的双脚勾在一起。艾伦被夹得很爽，腰胯不住地往里送，利威尔被顶得爽，扳着他的肩在颠簸里哼吟。  
利威尔的体内又热又紧，艾伦总有会滞在里面的错觉，下意识地顶得更加用力，囊袋在利威尔的屁股上拍来拍去，利威尔迷迷糊糊地伸到臀下捏他的睾丸，同样变硬了，这时候就可以随意把玩。他的手蘸了腿间湿乎乎的液体往艾伦的睾丸上抿，将它们虚握在手里轻揉，盘他。艾伦被他勾得受不了，握着他的腰高频率地抽送，利威尔也受不了了，眼角激出了几股泪水，嘴里的呻吟全都泄出来，又被艾伦擒住嘴唇，口齿不清地叫他慢点。  
艾伦又怕他难受，动作又温柔下来，又长又缓地在里面摩擦。他低下头，和利威尔脸贴着脸，在晃动时磨着两鬓，他们吸入对方呼出的热气，抹开汗水，听着呼吸。艾伦迷恋地吻他，利威尔在快感的余韵里胡乱地回应。  
他不明白，明明是他在占有利威尔，他进入利威尔，但是填了他满胸腔的又是什么呢？他在入侵，利威尔在退让，可是利威尔早就在一开始就占有了他的心。利威尔轻声叫着，呢喃着他的名字，像他在唱诗班歌曲听到的悠长的歌吟。在这一刻艾伦想要哭泣，他掐住了利威尔的胯将他锁在身上，这一记强力的深入让利威尔到达顶峰，利威尔张大嘴巴呼吸，喉咙里哽出一声尖叫，那声尖叫还没来得及爆开就已偃旗息鼓，他不住的痉挛。艾伦的眼泪落了下来，他头一次怀有这样的情感，被无限的包容和接纳，他这是爱上他了，并且无法自拔。他就是哭泣着射精，结束这场性爱的。  
艾伦趴在利威尔的胸前抹干眼泪，利威尔轻轻地吻了吻他的睫毛，接着他们交换咸涩的长吻。艾伦爬起来摘了安全套，发现卧室里只有个纸篓。他翻身下床去扔掉它。利威尔仰躺在床上喘气，润滑油从他的体内渗出来，打湿了床单，他随手从床头抽出两张纸夹在屁股缝里，然后喊艾伦拿水来。  
要么怎么说做了爱关系立马变得不一样，艾伦给他到了水过来，利威尔自然而然地枕着他的腿，就着他的手啜饮。体力消耗需要能量，俩个人又去冰箱里寻摸吃的，这时候就是展现利威尔促狭心的时候了，丝毫不见外。  
“瞧你哭得稀里哗啦的样子，跟我做还委屈你了？”利威尔翘着腿，坐在餐厅的椅子上，全身光着，屁股还夹着两张手纸。  
“我是感动的好不好！没见过做爱还能这么催人泪下的。”艾伦拿勺子在吐司上涂果酱，涂了一片往上放了一条儿火腿先递给利威尔。  
“说得你很有经验一样，”利威尔咬了一大口，“一个小时前你还是个童子鸡，不，半个小时前，十五分钟前……”  
这就有点污蔑人不持久之嫌。艾伦伸腿过去在他腿间挠痒，利威尔拿空着的手打他。  
他们在简陋的夜宵里讨论了一下过去的感情经历，艾伦是傻逼，多少个人追他都看不出来，要么就拒绝了，很撅。至于利威尔，三十多岁了没有性生活才奇怪，他简练地概括说之前的没那么称心如意，有的做爱的时候他都想扇他们。艾伦听乐了，他一定是较优秀的一个。利威尔光着脚去扔垃圾，艾伦把拖鞋踢了过去。一会儿拖鞋声气势汹汹地响了过来，艾伦刚一回头就被赏了个脑瓜崩。  
“安全套是干垃圾谢谢！”  
艾伦委屈地捂住脑袋，“我哪知道啊，又没用过。”  
像他这样没有性生活，（哦，马上就要开始有了的）哪能想到去查避孕套是什么垃圾呢？  
利威尔再次一脸揶揄，艾伦就知道，这人肯定是个闷骚。  
“诶，利威尔，”艾伦说，“我现在是你男朋友了吗？”  
“嘁，”利威尔不假思索，语气狡黠，“你算什么垃圾？”  
你重读。  
艾伦算什么垃圾，当然是有害垃圾了，后来利威尔在床上，没少受他荼毒。  
End


End file.
